Maudits
by Asrial
Summary: douze armures, quatorze chevaliers, autant de malédictions et de souffrance pour chacun, treize drabbles pour les enterrer tous.
1. Verseau

Maudits

Verseau

Comme tous les jours, je me lève à sept heures.  
je pourrais faire comme les autres et ne me lever que lorsque mon corps s'estime assez reposé mais je préfère m'imposer un minimum de discipline.  
Ce n'est pas…Ce n'est plus nécessaire maintenant que nos ennemis sont retombés dans le sommeil pour plus de deux siècles.  
Après nos morts nombreuses, nous sommes revenus à la vie.  
Sans doute Athéna croyaient elles nous faire une faveur.  
Sans doute ne savait-elle pas…  
Si cela me touchait, je pense que j'aurais pu l'espérer.  
Mais…Ca ne me fait pas grand-chose…

Rien ne me touche vraiment depuis que j'ai enfilé mon armure.

Contre ma hanche, Milo grommelle puis passe ses bras autour de ma taille.  
Je le laisse faire.  
Je sais qu'il aime ça.

Je sais qu'il m'aime

Cela ne me touche pas.

Sans doute qu'en d'autres temps, sans doute qu'en d'autres lieux, si ni lui ni moi n'avions servis Athéna, sans doute qu'il m'aurait été possible de retourner les sentiments de Milo.  
Mais je ne le puis.

Après tout, voila probablement notre punition à tous…A tous ceux qui ont trahis la déesse d'une manière ou d'une autre…

Tous nous sommes maudits  
Tous nous subissons nos armures…

Sans rien pouvoir faire pour les repousser, pour passer outres les limitations qu'elles nous imposent…

Depuis que j'ai enfilé la mienne, mon cœur est sec, vide…aussi froid que la glace que je créé.

Je me sais apathique, je me sais distant et incapable de retourner les sentiments de Milo.  
Mais Milo ne mérite pas mon indifférence.  
Alors…je mens ? Non…Milo sais parfaitement quelle est la malédiction de mon armure. Comme je connais celle de la sienne.  
Aussi se contente-t-il de prendre le peu que je puisse lui offrir et d'en profiter.

C'est un arrangement qui nous convient a tous les deux.

Je ne peux me résoudre à l'étreindre, a le caresser ou a lui murmurer des petits rien comme lui le fait.  
La seule chose que je peux faire pour lui, c'est me donner à ses désirs et le laisser se satisfaire de moi.

Pour moi, chacune de ses caresses n'est que cendre, chacune de ses étreintes est aussi glacée que mon cœur.  
Mais lui en profite et n'a pas à subir la punition de mes trahisons.

Sans doute Milo est-il mon meilleur ami… Sans doute ai-je de la tendresse pour lui…Je suppose… Je ne laisserais passer cela à personne d'autre.

Mon indifférence n'est pas voulue, elle est forcée par mon armure.

Si je le pouvais, je suis presque sur que je souffrirais de la situation, mais j'en suis incapable.  
je ne suis qu'une coquille vide au cœur sec et glacé qui choisit de donner la seule chose qui lui reste à celui qui a eut la mal chance de perdre son cœur avec elle.

Je suis désolé Milo.  
Probablement.


	2. Scorpion

Maudits

Scorpion

Il est sept heure a peine passée.

Camus se réveille près de moi.

Une rapide douleur me pince le cœur mais je l'étouffe très vite.

J'ai fait mon deuil du sien il y a bien longtemps.

Camus me donne tout ce qu'il peut me donner et en cela , je lui en suis reconnaissant.  
Je sais qu'il fait de son mieux pour apaiser l'amour que j'ai pour lui.

Il y parvient, comme j'arrive à assouvir les désirs de son corps.  
Ce n'est que son cœur qui est sec. Son corps est celui de n'importe quel jeune homme en pleine santé.

Je salive soudain.

Pas pour le corps souple et glacé entre mes bras, non…  
je salive d'une faim bien différente que ne comprendrait qu'un seul de mes frères.

Je salive du désir de tuer, de faire souffrir…

Je subis, comme chacun de mes frères, la malédiction de mon armure….

Je la subis depuis que j'ai revêtu le scorpion…Depuis qu'il m'a fallut tuer son précédent propriétaire pour la prendre…  
Lorsque le moment sera venu, mon propre élève me tuera pour la vêtir à son tour.  
C'est mon lot…Ma malédiction…mon tourment…  
Tourment qui ne s'éteint jamais, pas même entre les bras et les cuisses de Camus, ce besoin obsessionnel de tuer, de sentir le sang glisser sur mes doigts, d'enfoncer mon dard dans les chairs de mes victimes...  
Je suis l'un des deux assassins du Sanctuaire

Je fais bien mon travail…

Nombreux seraient choqués s'ils savaient…

Nombreux ne penserait jamais que je tue plus que DeathMask.

Nous n'avons pas…les mêmes valeurs, comme dirait Camus avec l'un de ses très rares sourires.

Il tue parce qu'il aime la mort.

Je tue parce que j'aime tuer.

La différence est peut-être subtile, voir inexistante pour les autres, mais pour nous deux, elle est vitale.

J'aime voir la vie quitter les yeux de mes victimes. J'aime voir leur sang couler sur mes doigts, entendre leurs cris de douleurs et leurs râles d'agonies.  
DeathMask aime juste leurs cadavres une fois qu'ils sont morts.

Il aime cette chair froide et immobile.

Il aime leur…permanence…

Un cadavre ne changera plus une fois que toute vie l'a quitté.

Et je ne parle pas de la corruption des chairs.

DeathMask est le meilleur croque mort de la création.  
Je suis le meilleur tueur qui soit.

Lorsque viendra pour moi le temps de prendre un apprenti, je l'éduquerais de mon mieux, mais je me connais. Vite viendra le besoin de le tuer, de me repaître de le voir mourir sous mes yeux.

Je serais incapable de me contrôler.  
Et lorsque ce moment viendra, il n'aura d'autre choix que de défendre sa vie…et de prendre la mienne en découvrant le plaisir de la mise à mort.  
Lorsque ce moment sera venu, je partirais sans remords.

Je sais que ce jour là, j'aurais déjà assouvi le dernier de mes fantasmes avec Camus.  
Peut-être même laisserais-je DeathMask s'occuper de le mettre en terre….Et de préparer une place pour moi près de lui.


	3. Bélier

Maudits

Bélier

Les mains de Shura glissent sur ma peau tandis que Shaka reste assis au pied du lit, l'ombre au creux du ventre.  
Shura n'est pas en forme en ce moment, c'est pour cela qu'il vient si souvent me voir.

Je suis un guérisseur dans l'âme, je me dois de faire au mieux pour le soulager, quoi qu'il me demande…Quoi qu'on me demande…  
Comme mon maître, je suis la putain su Sanctuaire, c'est ma malédiction, celle de mon armure…Sans doute n'était-ce pas comme cela au début. Sans doute à force de réparations nos armures se sont-elles quelque part perverties…mais je n'y peux rien…

J'effleure les cheveux courts du Capricorne pendant qu'il profite de ma tendresse.

Près de nous, Shaka ne quitte pas mon visage des yeux.

Lui aussi subit les tourments de son armure.

Malgré son amour pour moi, et l'amour que j'ai pour lui, nous sommes plus séparés que si nous vivions chacun d'un coté de la galaxie.

Shura finit par nous quitter avant qu'un autre prenne sa place.

Pas entre mes jambes pour une fois, mais juste pour des conseils. Puis un autre encore, qui se contente d'une simple accolade pendant qu'il pleure sa rupture avec sa moitié.

C'est mon travail, ma fonction…je suis le guérisseur du Sanctuaire.

Le bien être physique et mental de ses hommes et femmes qui luttent, souffrent et meurent pour Athéna est de mon seul ressort…Et celui de mon maître aussi…

Ha ! Il n'y a jamais eut de « harem » tout là haut… Dans le dernier temple.  
Il n'y a jamais eut que mon maître, ancien Bélier et bélier pour toujours…. Et un odieux surnom cynique que donnaient et donnent encore les gardes au rôle du premier de tous.

Shaka est partit lui aussi.

Il reste rarement toute la nuit.

Il a pitié de moi et ne veut pas prendre le risque de réveiller des ardeurs qu'il ne pourra jamais assouvir.

Je me sens seul soudain…Si seul malgré la multitude qui défile si souvent dans mon temple.

Je ne peux retenir la compulsion qui m'impose de m'occuper de tous ceux qui ont besoin de mon aide, de mon soutient ou simplement de…quelqu'un.

Je ne le puis et ne le veut.

J'ai accepté ce rôle il y a bien longtemps, alors même que je n'étais qu'un enfant.

Comme mes frères, je fais ce pourquoi j'ai été choisit et éduqué.

Je fais ce que Athéna demande de moi, sans me soucier de la douleur que j'en retire.

Je suis un chevalier d'or et un serviteur d'Athéna ne porte pas d'armure pour être heureux.

Nous sommes nés pour souffrir.

Et c'est mon rôle de soulager un minimum mes frères.

Mais moi, qui me soulagera ?


	4. Gemeaux

Maudits

Gémeaux

Ils ne se quittent pas.  
Ils ne se quittent jamais.

Les mains liées dès qu'ils sortent de leur temple, ils ne se lâchent plus.

On pourrait croire qu'ils craignent simplement de se perdre à nouveau, d'être une fois de plus séparés.

Mais ce n'est pas leur peur qui les lie ainsi.  
Ce n'est pas leur crainte qui les enferme de plus en plus dans leur temple.

Ils sont les seuls d'entre nous à être maudit par amour.

De nous tous, ils sont les seuls à mourir de leur passion.

Ils sortent de plus en plus rarement.

Ils parlent de puis en plus rarement

Tout au moins, à nous…

Camus n'a fait que me confirmer dans ce que je savais déjà.

Ils sont un fait deux…

Ils sont une âme coupée en deux.  
C'est leur malédiction, la malédiction de leur armure qui pleure sa jumelle depuis des siècles.

Incapable de rester ensemble sans en mourir.

Incapable d'être séparer sans se languir de l'autre.

Ils ne nous parlent plus..  
Ils sont revenus à leurs premières années.

Avant même leur arrivée au Sanctuaire, lorsqu'ils ne parlaient qu'entre eux cette langue qui n'est qu'a eux.

De plus en plus ils peinent a nous comprendre.  
De plus en plus, je les vois faire un effort pour saisir mes paroles quand je les force à manger.

Cela aussi ils l'oublient.

Ils ne voient que l'autre, ils ne vivent que pour l'autre..  
Et finiront par en mourir…

Ils sont un fait deux.

Bientôt, ils ne répondrons même plus a mon cosmos, moi qui suis leur pope.

Bientôt, même moi je ne parviendrais plus a les sortir de leur bulle où ils s'effacent lentement.  
Déjà, ils ne se rendent plus compte des gardes ou des bronzes qui les entourent. Les argents ne parviennent que difficilement à attirer leur attention. Leurs frères ors y arrivent encore, parfois. Ils viennent avec nous et dînent en notre compagnie. Ils font même l'effort de faire semblant d'écouter nos discutions. Mais très vite, leur attention nous quitte.

Ils ne vivent que l'un pour l'autre.

Et bientôt, lorsque plus rien ne parviendra à les détacher l'un de l'autre, ils nous quitterons définitivement.

Leurs esprits d'abord, liés l'un à l'autre plus étroitement qu'un soleil double qui s'auto dévore, puis leurs corps se flétriront lentement.  
Mais ils ne mourront pas.  
Pas encore…

Sans doute même vivront-ils longtemps dans ce monde qui n'appartient qu'à eux et que ne peuvent comprendre que les autres gémeaux qui ont eut le malheur de rester ensemble…

Peut-être devrais-je leur montrer la chambre où finissent de s'éteindre doucement le précédent couple de gémeaux qui ont pu rester ensemble… Peut-être devrais-je leur montrer ces deux hommes a moitié momifiés par le temps et l'immobilisme. Peut-être devrais-je leur expliquer pourquoi j'ai cherché à les séparer quand ils étaient jeunes….

Peut-être comprendraient ils…  
Mais je ne peux me mentir à moi-même.

Je sais que le jour ou je les guideraient vers les tréfonds du palais, ce sera pour les y abandonner près des cadavres de leurs prédécesseurs…depuis des siècles…

Ils sont tous là. Certains encore en vie, maintenu depuis des décennies en vie par leur cosmos bien qu'ils n'aient rien consommé depuis des années. D'autres morts, mais que je n'ai pas eut le courage de mettre en terre…Ce n'est pas comme si la décomposition avaient encore quelque chose a corrompre sur leurs corps de toute façon. Il y a bien longtemps, lorsque leurs cerveaux s'éteignent enfin, que leurs corps ne sont plus que des sacs d'os secs et parcheminés.

Je sais déjà le chemin qu'ils vont prendre.  
Je sais déjà qu'ils vont se perdre dans leur unité.

Je ne peux rien faire de plus.

A part les voir nous quitter.

Peut-être un jour, si nous retrouvons l'armure des gémeaux manquante, peut-être alors, celle qui nous reste cessera de dévorer les jumeaux que nous lui offrons pour assouvir son chagrin.

Mais même alors, j'ai un doute.  
Nos gémeaux ne sont fait que pour se perdre en eux même.


	5. Cancer

Maudits

Cancer

Je fixe le Trou sans détourner les yeux malgré les larmes qui brouillent ma vue.  
Je le fixe pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux me fassent mal.

Une fois déjà, je suis tombé dedans.

Une fois déjà, on m'a jeté à l'intérieur.

Un esprit plus pragmatique que le mien penserait sûrement que je voudrais tout faire pour ne pas retomber dedans, pour ne pas mourir a nouveau.

Je sens le passage des morts autour de moi, je les sens m'effleurer avant de tomber, sans un son, la tête en avant.

Il suffirait que l'un d'entre eux me pousse pour que je rejoigne la multitude.

Il suffirait qu'un seul réalise soudain et cherche à se venger de me savoir en vie pour que je chute à nouveau.

Mais aucun ne me touche, aucun ne me pousse…

Je suis vivant…

Une fois de plus.  
Comme mes frères.

Je suis vivant mais contrairement à eux, je me souviens.

Je me rappelle de la chute, je me rappelle de la brûlure glacée lorsque l'âme franchit le voile.

Je me souviens de tout.

Mon armure y a veillée.

Lorsque Charon m'a chargé sans douceur sur sa barque pour me jeter au pied de Runes, j'ai pensé que c'était ma punition, de rester lucide et cohérent pendant mon supplice là où les autres ne se souvenaient pas de leur vie humaine.

Est-ce plus facile de simplement connaître la douleur ? Bien sur…Ce que l'on a oublié ne manque pas…

Je me souvenais de tout, je ressentais tout, je savais tout…

Et la douleur de la punition n'en était que plus forte d'avoir ainsi quitté les bras d'Aphrodite pour une mort peu glorieuse des mains d'un simple chevalier de bronze.

Je croyais vraiment que c'était ma punition pour tous les meurtres que j'ai commis.  
Mais non…

Je le dois à mon armure…

J'aurais du le savoir pourtant.

J'ai toujours pu venir près du trou en restant conscient.  
J'ai toujours pu venir me réfugier ici, loin de mes frères et de leurs propres malédictions.

Je suis un lâche probablement.

Je ne veux pas voir leur souffrance.  
Je ne veux pas les voir se débattre dans une vie qui ne leur apporte rien.

Et pire que tout, je sais mieux que tous que la mort ne sera pas mieux.

Sans doute espèrent ils soulagement et apaisement.  
Sans doute rêvent-ils d'être libérés de leurs armures et de pouvoir enfin être soulagé.  
Mais je sais, moi, qu'il n'en sera rien  
Je le sais pour l'avoir vécut et pis, m'en souvenir.

Je sais que eux ne se rappelleront rien.  
Je sais qu'il n'y aura pas de couple heureux dans l'après vie.

Il n'y aura qu'âmes tourmentées et suppliciées.

Il n'y aura que néant et oublis.

Et enfin, lorsque nos âmes malades de douleur seront enfin plongées dans le fleuve de l'oubli pour les nettoyer de tout relent de torture, nous seront rejetés à nouveau dans le flot des vivants pour porter une fois de plus ces foutues armures.

Je le sais…je m'en souvient…

Je me souviens de tout lorsque je suis ici, sur les bords du trou…  
Je me souviens avoir été Manigoldo, je me souviens avoir été Horac le Normand, je me souviens avoir été Mohamad le Maure, je me souviens de tout…Mon armure ne me laissera jamais l'oublier…

Et lorsque enfin, dans quelques décennies ou quelques siècles, je l'enfilerais une fois de plus, alors, ici, au bord de se trou béant, une fois encore, je me souviendrais.  
Et je pleurerai.

Une fois encore.


	6. Poisson

Maudits

Poisson

Mon sang était rouge.  
Mon sang était pur.

Mon sang était de ceux qui ont fondés le monde.

Mon sang est noir

Mon sang est souillé.

Mon sang tue…

Je suis le dernier, celui que l'on cache, celui que l'on craint sans savoir pourquoi.

Je suis le douzième, le plus haut, le plus proche de la déesse.

Je suis celui qui de son souffle peut arracher une vie.

Je suis celui qui d'une étreinte peut donner la mort.

Je suis maudit.

Je suis souillé.

Comme tous mes frères.

Ma beauté est mon cadeau, mon armure ma souffrance.

Dans mes veines coule la sève de mes roses.

Dans mes veines coule leur poison.

Dans mon cœur gronde la rébellion de ma charge.

Je suis le dernier, le chevalier des poissons.  
Je suis celui que l'on envois pour un meurtre subtile.

Je suis celui qui charme les hommes lorsque je revêts une longue robe de soie blanche.

Je suis celui qui dévoie les épouses les plus fidèles lorsque j'enfile un costume de cachemire noir.

Comme mes roses, j'utilise ma beauté pour détruire.

Comme mes roses, ma morsure est un poison sans élixir.

Comme mes roses, pourtant, je peux me faire plus doux que la soie, plus désirable qu'une étreinte et plus enivrant qu'un flacon du plus pur alcool.

Ma malédiction est dans mon sang.

Ma malédiction est dans mes chairs.

Je suis de ceux que l'on admire de loin en espérant toujours ne jamais attirer l'attention.  
Je suis de ceux que l'on traite de catin mais qu'on courtise avec cette fascination pour la mort qui attire chacun.

Me contrôler est contrôler la mort quelque part. Et la mort est toujours belle…

Il n'y en a qu'un qui ne me craint pas.

Il n'y en a qu'un qui ne voit pas en moi une mort douce et pourtant implacable.  
Lui connaît mieux la mort que moi.  
Lui est intime avec elle.

Je ne suis que son amant, lui l'a épousé.

Je frémis à chaque minute de ses mains sur moi, je souffre à chaque seconde de retenir le poison qui roule dans mes veines comme un cheval furieux sur une grève.

Le poison coule dans mon sang

Le poison coula dans mes chairs.  
Le poison me tue lentement.

Bientôt, même mon cosmos ne pourra retenir le poison de me dévorer vivant.  
Bientôt, même mon cosmos abandonnera la lutte contre mes roses.

Puis viendra le jour où ma mort personnelle m'accompagnera jusqu'à la fin.

Il viendra s'occuper de mon corps épuisé par le poison.

Il me prendra dans ses bras, il coiffera mes cheveux avant de m'allonger au pied du plus gros de tous les rosiers.

Alors, les ronces se refermeront sur moi.

Alors, elles repousseront mon armure qui enfin m'abandonnera.

Alors, elles dévoreront mon corps comme elles le font pour tous les poissons.  
Et lorsque enfin, mon corps brisé et souillé reposera en terre à nourrir les roses, alors seulement, DeathMask se tiendra près de moi, au bord du trou.

Je sais que je n'en saurais rien alors, il me l'a dit.  
Mais je sais qu'il le fera.  
Je sais qu'il me poussera lui-même.


	7. Capricorne

Maudits

Capricorne

(NDA : pour ceux qui connaissent, imaginez Stormbriger ou Mournblade et vous aurez l'idée générale)

Excalibur. Mon Sang

Mon épée. Qui tranche ma peau.

Ma lame. Qui se repaît de mon sang

Ma compagne. Ma mort.

Le Don de la Déesse. Mon plus grand échec

Ma malédiction…Mon destin.

J'entends encore les rires de Seiya lorsque Shiryu m'a demandé d'où venait ma lame.

_Mes ongles lacèrent la peau de mes bras._

J'entends encore son rire d'enfant imbécile, écorchant mes oreilles de son ignorance.

_Mon sang coule sur ma chair_

Excalibur la Puissante.  
Excalibur, l'épée des Rois

Excalibur… La Maudite….

_Je sens encore sous ma peau la brûlure de l'épée cherchant à fuir mes veines et a reprendre sa liberté._

Il est loin le temps où Excalibur trônait encore à sa place, dans la main de son véritable maître.

_Futile délivrance qui ne dure qu'un instant lorsque j'entaille ma peau._

Arthur, le plus grand des Rois Bretons, celui qui, sous l'aile protectrice de Merlin, le Haut Druide des Dieux Celtes à tenté de résister à l'assaut du Sanctuaire.

Oui…L'attaque d'Athéna…

Ha comme seraient choqués certains s'ils savaient…Comme ils seraient étonnés de savoir la Vérité…Non…pas la Vérité…la Réalité…

Car la Vérité est une arme à triple tranchant après tout…Votre coté, leur coté et la Réalité…

Tellement plus difficile…

_Quelques cicatrices de plus viendront s'ajouter à la multitude des précédents._

Je suis le plus dévoué de tous les chevaliers, je suis le plus aux ordres de ma Déesse… Je suis….Son esclave…

Comme tous mes prédécesseurs, je remplis les Chroniques du Sanctuaire..

Comme tous ses prédécesseurs, Camus en est l'analyste…

_Je sens l'exultation de mon arme pour chaque goutte de sang supplémentaire qui tombe sur le sol._  
Nous deux seuls savons la Réalité du Sanctuaire.  
Nous deux seuls savons…Tout…

Je sais d'où vient ma lame.

Je sais qu'Athéna l'a arraché à la main encore humide de sang chaud d'Arthur lorsqu'elle a tenté de détruire avec sa famille les dieux Celtes.

_Elle en veut plus, tellement plus._  
C'était avant que les Chrétiens ne mettent au pas l'Europe. C'était avant que les Dieux ne meurent les uns après les autres…C'étaient avant que certains ne se réfugient dans des corps humains pour échapper à la totale destruction…

Il a été notre plus puissant ennemi.

Il a été le plus dangereux, investit des pouvoirs combinés de tous les dieux celtes encore en vie.

Et…il a été tué….Le Capricorne l'à tué…  
La main de mon précepteur s'est enfoncé dans sa poitrine, a écrasé son cœur, puis a prit sa lame, elle qui ralliait à son panache tous les rebelles des îles….

Il a prit l'épée et Athéna l'a attachée a lui.

Il a prit l'arme et en est mort.

_Dans mon âme, dans mon sang, dans mon bras, je la sens, toujours…_  
Cette lame haineuse et cruelle. Cette arme désespéré et folle de rage qui ne rêve que de me voir mort…Qui ne rêve que de tuer celui qui a assassiné son maître...  
A chaque génération, elle y parvient.  
A chaque génération, elle en voit un autre revenir, attisant sa folie et son désespoir.

_Je panse lentement chacune de mes coupures._

Elle rit de moi, elle rit de nous.

A chaque combat, à chaque lutte elle devient plus forte, gagnant en puissance ce qu'elle m'arrache en souffrance.

A chaque fois qu'elle me force à m'entailler les veines, elle m'impose un peu plus sa domination.

A chaque fois, mes plaies sont plus profondes.  
A chaque fois, le soulagement est de plus courte durée.

Un jour, je le sais, je couperai trop fort, trop profond.

Un jour, je laisserais mon sang s'écouler entièrement sur le sol de ma maison.  
Et ce jour là, enfin, elle s'écoulera hors de moi avec lui

_Mes ongles lacèrent la peau de mes jambes…._


	8. Vierge

Maudits

Vierge

Mes mains glissent sur mes hanches, mes flancs et mon torse.

J'ai vu assez faire Mu avec ses « clients » pour savoir comment faire.

Je ferme les yeux dans une futile tentative de rappeler à mes souvenirs la peau translucide de Mu, le bruit de sa respiration hachée, ses petits cris d'extases, l'odeur salée de sa peau…

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit avant de me recroqueviller en position foetale autours de mon oreiller.

Les yeux clos, je laisse l'épuisement de mes membres s'éloigner un peu avant de souffler la bougie.

Je suis seul dans ma chambre.  
Je suis toujours seul…

Je suis la Vierge et le resterais toute ma vie.

Une fois, adolescent, j'ai tenté de surmonter la malédiction de mon armure.

Une fois j'ai laissé un autre effleurer ma peau pour autre chose que des coups pendant un combat ou un entraînement.

Une seule et unique fois depuis que j'ai enfilé mon armure j'ai sentit les doigts d'un autre sur moi.

Il m'a fallut dix sept jours pour sortir du coma dans lequel la douleur m'avait plongé.

Dix sept jours que j'ai passé dans la chambre du pope…de Saga à l'époque…

Dix sept jours entre la vie et la mort pour une simple caresse.

Jamais je n'ai recommencé.  
Jamais je ne recommencerai.

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, Saga était a coté de moi, le visage inquiet malgré ses cheveux gris et ses yeux rouges.

Qui pourrait croire, à présent, que ce faux pope qui nous a tous envoyé a la mort pouvait s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un ? Et pourtant….

Ho bien sur, c'était entre ses bras que je me suis effondré, mais quand même…il aurait très bien pu me renvoyer dans mes quartiers et ne pas s'occuper de moi.

Le nez bas, j'ai du lui avouer la vérité.

Jamais je ne pourrais profiter les caresses de quelqu'un.

Peu avant sa mort, mon maître m'avait rassuré.

La Vierge est faite pour vivre sans désir, mais non sans amour.

Probablement… Mais…même pour nous…même pour ceux qui revêtent l'armure de la vierge, cela finit par ne pas être assez. Nous restons humains malgré toutes nos compétences. Nous restons des êtres de chair et de sang, des animaux intelligents dont l'instinct est la perpétuation de l'espèce.

Pire, pour moi…Pour nous, cet instinct est plus fort que pour aucun autre d'entre nous.  
Notre vie est courte, toujours….Mais un jour viendra ou je ne pourrais plus repousser ce besoin primaire qui me raidit les hanches.

Un jour viendra ou les masques des femmes chevaliers ne seront plus assez efficaces pour faire taire les désirs de mon armure.

La Vierge aime les jeunesse.

La Vierge aime la force.

La Vierge aime les hommes…  
Mais lorsque le moment sera venu, je ferais comme mon maître.

J'ai vingt ans… L'age qu'avait mon maître quand il est mort…  
Sans doute suis-je plus fort que lui, sans doute suis-je mieux discipliné.

Je suis toujours là…  
Mais bientôt, je ne pourrais faire taire mon instinct.

L'enfant de mon maître entrera dans la maison de son père pour devenir mon élève, lorsqu'il sera prêt à enfiler mon armure, alors, le temps pour moi sera proche.

Comme tous ceux qui m'ont précédé, je m'abandonnerais à une femme.  
Je mourrais dans ses bras en lui donnant un fils et mon enfant se présentera, à son tour, au fils de mon maître pour qu'il l'entraîne.

Je suis la Vierge.

Je mourrais en donnant la vie.


	9. balance

Maudits

Balance

Immobilisme.

Equilibre.

Sagesse.

De simples mots pour illustrer ma vie

De simples maux pour qualifier mon existence.

Je lève une main devant mes yeux pour me protéger des rayons du soleil.

Un simple geste.

Un simple mouvement.

Pour autant de possibles…

Je suis la Balance.

Mon rôle est l'équilibre.

Mon travail est l'aplomb du monde.

Ma fonction est de stabiliser les sceaux d'Athéna.

Un a un pourtant, ils se rompent lorsque diminue la force de la Balance.  
C'est normal…  
C'est attendu…

Cela aussi est l'Equilibre….

Chaque geste, chaque mouvement…Toute action entraîne une réaction…

Et moi, Balance, ai du apprendre à considérer tous les possibles.

De tous, je ne suis pas celui dont la malédiction est la pire, bien au contraire.

Je vivrais une longue vie. Je pourrais prendre femme si je le souhaite, je pourrais avoir et elever mes enfants…  
je le pourrais….

Mais…il y a tant de chemins…

Il y a temps de possible qui s'ouvrent devant mes yeux.

A chaque oscillation de la Balance, même infime, ce sont des millions de possibles et de peut-être qui se déroulent devant mes yeux grand ouverts.

Chaque grain de poussière qui tombe sur le sol, chaque battement d'aile d'une hirondelle et ce sont des millions d'univers qui s'ouvrent devant moi et autant qui se ferment.

Cela est la malédiction de mon armure.

Je vois le Monde.  
Je vois Les Mondes… Tous…Celui qui a été, celui qui est, ceux qui seront, ceux qui pourront être, ceux qui auraient pu être…

Et pour vivre, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, je dois choisir, dans la course de ces mondes, celui qui sera, celui qui pourrait être, face à tous les autres.  
Je ne suis qu'un humain.  
Je ne suis qu'un simple humain… Avec mes tendresses, mes doutes et mes préjudices.

Comment pourrais-je toujours choisir sans faillir ?

Shion est mort par ma faute.

Saga a prit sa place à cause de moi…  
J'aurais du savoir, j'aurais du voir…  
Mais je me suis détourné des chemins où je le voyais mort. Parce qu'il est mon ami. Parce que cela me faisait trop mal…

Pendant deux siècles, je suis resté immobile, perdu dans ces univers potentiels à trier notre avenir, a tenter laborieusement de voir ce qui se passerait, quand reviendraient nos ennemis, quand…je n'aurais plus la force de repousser les cosmos glacés qui s'attaquent en permanence aux sceaux de la déesse….

J'ai échoué une fois et Shion en est mort.  
J'ai échoué encore et la moitié du Sanctuaire a été détruite par nos propres forces.

J'ai échoué toujours, incapable de voir Kannon réveiller Poséidon….

Et j'ai échoué une dernière fois, mon vieil ami…  
J'ai échoué une fois de plus à te voir toi, resté près de nous, fidèle à Athéna…  
Et maintenant, alors que ma vie m'a été rendue, je reprends ma place, vigilant et solitaire, silencieux et immobile, devant cette cascade dont je me nourris de la fraîcheur, de plus en plus aveugle au monde, de plus en plus perdus dans ces mondes de demains qui m'ont échappés si souvent.

Je cherche… Je cherche à racheter des échecs que je suis seul à voir.  
Je cherche à voir toujours plus loin, toujours plus finement, pour enfin, peut-être un jour, pouvoir réussir à protéger ses enfants couverts de métaux précieux qui tentent de protéger ce monde que je vois de si loin.

Je sais qu'un jour, je finirais par m'y perdre.

Alors ce jour, comme si souvent avant, mon armure ira à un autre…  
Peut-être me retrouvera-t-il, comme j'ai vu, de loin, l'un de mes prédécesseurs…Mais ça n'aura plus d'importance, car perdu dans les mondes des possibles, je continuerai à voir, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'univers lui-même s'éteigne…


	10. taureau

Maudits

Taureau

Bleu, comme le ciel.  
Vert, comme l'herbe….

Jaune, comme une prune fraîchement tombée de l'arbre.

Violet, comme les yeux de Shion.

Toutes ces couleurs…  
Je m'en rappelle encore pourtant.

Dans mes rêves, je les revois encore parfois.

L'émeraude de la mer parfois, lorsque le soleil d'été à suffisamment réchauffé la mer.

Le saphir des yeux de Shaka, les rares fois où il les ouvre.

L'améthyste des cheveux de Mu qui dansent dans le vent lorsqu'il joue avec Kiki…

Toutes ces couleurs…

Et le rouge…

Le rouge du sang, le rouge du soleil couchant, le rouge d'un front frappé de honte.

Rouge…  
La seule couleur que je vois désormais…  
La seule couleur que je puisse encore goûter depuis que j'ai revêtu mon armure.

Cette seule couleur qui pour moi est la quintessence même du danger.

Je suis le taureau.

Je suis une force de la nature.

Placide, gentil, doux et puissant.

Je suis celui à qui on confirait le plus facilement un enfant.

Protecteur, tendre, affectueux.

C'est ainsi que tous me voient sans connaître la vérité.

Je suis un Taureau.  
Je suis celui ne vois au monde que cendres…

Pour moi, toute couleur sauf le rouge du sang et de la guerre à déserté ma vie.

Je ne vois que le rouge. Je ne vois que lui…

Si ce n'était que cela…

Je serais heureux de ne subir que cela.  
Qu'est ce donc que cette malédiction que de perdre le souvenir d'autres choses que des cendres ?

Par rapport à mes frères, à tous mes frères, ce n'est rien..  
Je le sais…  
Alors, comme eux, je me tais.

Je me tais et je restreins de mon mieux les violences qui me viennent au poignet.

Je me tais et je souris.

Je me tais et je ne montre rien de la vraie douleur qui me glace.

Je ne connais pas intimement la mort, je ne suis pas empoisonné par mes armes, je ne me meurs pas d'amour pour une partie de moi-même, mon cœur n'est pas glacé au point d'avoir oublié tout sentiment, je n'ai pas une soif démesurée de meurtre…  
Non…je ne vois juste que le rouge du sang et les cendres du monde….

Je suis…un privilégié…

Et j'en souffre…

Que ne ferais-je pour mes frères…  
Que ne ferais-je pour les soulager de leurs souffrances.

Que ne ferais-je pour leur rendre un peu de joie et repousser un peu les terreurs qui les assaillent.

Pourquoi ne puis-je comme eux, souffrir dans ma chair et mon âme de mon armure.  
Je n'ai que cela, je n'ai que la vision de ce monde grisâtre et terne, juste rompu parfois par le flamboyant éclat carmin du rubis.

Je ne vois qu'un monde de cendre.

Je ne vois qu'un monde emplis de sang et de destruction.

Je ne voudrais que protéger mes frères et prendre leurs malédictions sur moi.

Eux méritent de vivre.  
Eux méritent d'avoir quelque chose.  
Je ne suis qu'un taureau aux larges épaules, un animal de labeur sans cervelle corvéable à merci.

Il est de mon devoir de prendre sur moi pour soulager les miens.  
Mais je ne le peux.

Pas plus que je ne peux voir autre chose que la couleur du meurtre, je ne peux faire quelque chose pour mes frères.

Je suis condamné à être heureux.


	11. Sagitaire

Maudits

Sagittaire

_Elle me méprise…_

_Je la chérie_

Je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle, je n'ai jamais été assez bien pour elle.  
Toujours elle se languit d'un autre, toujours elle attend un autre.

Là ou les armures de mes frères de son adaptées à eux, c'est moi qui est du m'adapter à la mienne. Et jamais elle n'a fait le moindre effort.  
_Elle me déteste…_

_Je la désire…_

Je la sens qui se tord et me repousse lorsque je l'enfile.  
Je la sais qui hurle de rage à devoir me couvrir.

Je la vois qui renâcle à chaque instant de me tolérer chez elle.  
_Elle me hait…._

_Je tuerais pour elle…_

Je pourrais être un violeur, je pourrais être un esclavagiste qu'elle ne réagirait pas autrement.  
Je dois être un monstre de m'imposer à elle.  
Je dois être fou…fou d'elle…

_Elle me tolère…parfois._

_Je la supplie_

Pourtant elle m'a aimé, elle m'a appelée lorsque mon maître la portait.  
Je l'entendais la nuit, dans mes rêves.  
Je la voyais qui se languissait de moi, qui se tendait pour m'atteindre, pour m'étreindre…

J'ai sentit son exultation lorsque mes mains se sont refermées sur le cou de mon maître, j'ai sentit son plaisir lorsque je lui ai apporté le cadavre de mon maître.

_Elle se moque de moi…._

_Je lui obéis…_

Je l'ai enfilé et tout à changé…

Je me savais jeune, je me savais immature, je me savais naïf…  
Je l'ai suppliée de me prendre, je l'ai suppliée de vouloir de moi, de me guider, de m'apprendre…

_Elle m'abuse…._

_Je souffre pour elle…_

J'entends son rire, j'entends sa voix, je sens encore la caresse de son métal sur mes bras.  
Elle savait, elle sait, elle voit…toujours…

Je suis monté là haut pour elle, à sa demande.

J'ai prit Athéna dans mes bras, a sa demande….

Je l'ai protégé de celui que j'aimais, à son ordre…

_Elle me donne de l'espoir avant de me détruire…_

_Je mourrai encore pour son approbation…_

Elle m'a refusé sa protection.

Elle voulait que je la mérite, elle voulait que je lui prouve mon amour...  
Je sentais sa jalousie, je sentais sa colère contre Saga, je sentais sa haine de cet homme que j'aimais.

Je suis partie a son ordre avec le bébé, mais je n'ai pu tuer mon amour.

Je suis partie sous les coups de Shura, avec elle sur le dos, incapable de la vêtir pour me protéger.

Je suis mort près d'elle, sans une plainte.  
Je n'ai sentit d'elle qu'une vague indifférence….

_Elle se prostituerait pour un autre…_

_Je la retiendrais de toute mon âme pour la garder pour moi…_

Elle se tendait vers Seiya, elle repoussait pégase pour le couvrir, elle voulait chasser l'armure de bronze pour trouver son nouvel amant.  
Elle voulait se donner à lui, elle voulait l'avoir pour elle, cet enfant sans cervelle et naïf comme je l'étais à son age.

_Elle me tuera encore avec plaisir._

_Je lui résisterais de toutes mes forces._

Je l'ai abusée, je l'ai poussé vers lui, je l'ai relâchée.

Juste le temps pour elle d'être utile, juste le temps pour elle de sauver ces enfants et Athéna.

Je l'ai vaincu à son propre jeu, j'ai utilisé son coeur de putain pour la soumettre à ma volonté.

Je l'ai brisée, je l'ai possédée, je l'ai corrompue pour qu'elle n'obéisse finalement qu'a moi après avoir fait tuer tous les autres.

_Elle m'adore…_

…__

………

_Je la hais…_


	12. lion

Maudits

Lion

Je me sens vide.

Chaque fois que je l'enfile, chaque fois qu'elle me couvre, je la sens qui me dévore un peu plus.

Chaque fois que j'utilise mon cosmos, chaque fois que je me bats, je la sens qui suce ma vie davantage.  
Pourtant je l'aime, mon armure…Pourtant, j'ai besoin d'elle.  
Pendant des années, elle a été ma seule amie, ma seule compagne.  
Depuis la mort de mon grand frère, elle a été la seule à ne pas me mépriser, à ne pas me jeter son dégoût à la figure.

Alors, je l'ai laissé faire.

Je ne me suis jamais opposé à elle…  
L'aurais-je pu de toute façon ? J'en doute…

A chaque fois que j'utilise mon cosmos, c'est comme si les bras d'une amante m'enlaçait, me dévorait…  
A chaque fois que je l'enfile, c'est comme si elle était la seule à m'aimer, a me comprendre…

Je suis incapable de la repousser…

Pourtant, je sais qu'elle finira soit par me tuer, au cours d'un combat, soit qu'elle finira par me laisser, sec et vide de toute substance.

Je sens déjà la différence.  
je la sens depuis longtemps en fait…

Je n'ai jamais retrouvé la puissance qui était la mienne lorsque j'ai mis les Titans en déroute avec l'aide de mes frères.  
je n'ai jamais retrouvé ma force de ces jours là, quand je pouvais vaincre un dieu d'un coup de poing, d'une ruade de cosmos…

Il suffit à mes frères de se reposer pour retrouver leur pouvoir, il leur suffit de prendre du repos pour que leurs énergies leurs reviennent.  
Pas moi…  
Plus depuis que j'ai enfilé mon armure…

A chaque fois que je me bats, elle me prend un peu plus.  
A chaque fois que je lutte, elle dévore un peu plus de moi.

Je la sens changer avec le temps.  
Je la sens changer avec le cosmos dont elle se nourrie.  
Au fur et a mesure que mes forces s'évanouissent, les siennes augmentent.

Pour mes frères, la différence ne doit pas être perceptible bien sur. Après tout, la somme de nos forces est toujours la même, mais…La mienne seule….

Quand j'ai lutté contre Chronos, jamais Saga n'aurait pu m'imposer son contrôle. Quand j'étais adolescent, jamais personne n'aurait pu me soumettre à lui.

Mais à présent…  
J'ai vu a quel point j'ai perdu en force et en puissance.  
J'ai vu à quel point j'ai perdu en concentration et en défense.

Petit à petit, je m'évanouis en elle.  
Petit à petit, elle me vide de ma substance et grandit de moi.

Petit à petit….Je deviens elle…

Un jour, probablement, je m'évanouirais en elle, je ne ferais plus qu'un avec elle…  
Je me souviens encore de la mort de mon prédateur…

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier…  
Je n'avais que cinq ans à peine.

Un matin, je suis allé le chercher.

Et dans sa chambre, il n'y avait plus rien…Rien que l'armure…

Je suis allé chercher mon frère qui m'a rassuré.

Je sais que Shion a été prévenu, que certains ont voulus se lancer à la poursuite du déserteur.

Shion a refusé.

Maintenant, je sais pourquoi.

Maintenant, je sais que mon maître n'a jamais déserté.

Bien au contraire…

Je sais que mon maître et ses prédécesseurs qui ne sont pas mort au combat m'attendent…en elle…

Je sais qu'ils sont tous là, à attendre…

Attendre qu'un jour, quelqu'un, un autre porteur, ait besoin d'eux et de leurs forces.

Alors je n'ai pas peur…  
Car lorsque ce jour sera là, je serais présent, ma main sur l'épaule de celui qui la portera, à le soutenir et à l'aider pour ce que nous faisons tous, comme n'importe quel prédateur.  
Vaincre.  
Toujours.


	13. Pope

Maudits

Pope

Je suis le Pope.

Je règne sur le Sanctuaire depuis deux siècles et demi.

Je suis le plus proche serviteur de la déesse.

Je travaille sur ses paroles, ses désirs et des envies.

Je suis l'ancien Bélier.

Je ne me bats plus, j'apprends à mes successeurs pour les voir mourir les uns après les autres.

Je suis la catin du Sanctuaire.

Je _suis_ le Harem.

Je ne peux repousser ce que mon armure a fait de moi. Je soigne, je soulage et je me donne.

Je suis le père.

J'élève ces enfants timides et malheureux, je les aime avant de les donner aux mains parfois cruelles de leurs professeurs.

Je suis le grand frère.

Je suis celui que l'on vient voir pour une peine de cœur, un conseil ou simplement pour passer un peu de temps en bonne compagnie.

Je suis le maître.

Je choisis la voie du Sanctuaire, je détermine la charge de chacun, je décide pour tout.  
Je suis le bourreau.

Je mets a mort les apprentis qui fuient leur charge, je décide de la mise à mort des chevaliers félons, je tue moi-même les enfants nés de mes hommes s'il le faut…

Et dans tout cela, je suis Shion.

Juste Shion…

Dans tout cela, il n'y a guère qu'une seule charge que je revendique.

Dans tout cela, je ne veux être que le père…

Mes enfants, mes chevaliers, mes petits, mes gamins…

Je les vois grandir, je les berce, je les câline…

Je les éduque, je les aime, je les aide…

Je fais ce que je peux, comme n'importe quel père.

Je fais ce que je peux, mais ce n'est jamais assez…

Je fais ce que je peux sans parvenir à les soulager.

Je les vois souffrir, je les vois mourir, je les vois partir…

Je ne peux que les soutenir lorsque leurs armures les tuent.

Je ne peux que les soutenir lorsque leurs armures déchirent leurs âmes ou détruisent leurs corps.

J'ai essayé de réparer leurs armures.

J'ai tenté de supplier Athéna.  
J'ai tout fait…  
Tout…

Elle refuse.  
Toujours..  
Elle rit…

Toujours…  
Elle ne comprend pas.  
Elle est une déesse.

Elle ne comprend pas les tourments de mes enfants.  
Elle ne comprend pas leurs fragilités, leurs peurs, leurs douleurs.

….Elle s'en fiche….

Elle ne s'intéresse qu'à ses propres besoins, ses propres envies.  
Elle veut juste que ses hommes vainquent ses ennemis.  
Elle veut juste être la déesse de l'humanité.  
Ne vous fiez pas à son visage doux et son sourire, mes enfants.  
Je la connais…  
Comme Shura ou Camus, j'ai lu la Vérité.  
J'ai lu et je sais.  
Elle se fiche de nous.  
Elle se fiche de tout.

Elle veut juste être la seule.  
Elle veut juste conquérir.

Ne vous fiez pas à son désir de protéger les humains, mes enfants.  
Vous n'êtes…nous ne sommes, que des armes, des objets, des outils pour qu'elle puisse assouvir son ambition…

Mais je ne peux rien dire….

Je ne porte plus d'armure, mais je porte le masque.

Ma voix ne m'appartient plus, ma voix est la sienne.

Mes enfants, mes pauvres enfants….

Mon silence est coupable, mon silence est assassin.  
Mais je ne peux rien dire…

Je suis juste le Pope.

Je ne peux rien faire…

Et je ne peux rien dire…


End file.
